OC: Greta
Greta! * persona ; ''greta has a dual personality. she is optimistic, quick-witted, and consistent. she drives hard for her desires and ambitions and sets high standards. although at times, greta can be very two-faced. of course, we're not all perfect, being born under gemini, greta is highly expressive. although she is extremely melancholic and naturally detached without realizing it. even though those are her bad qualities, she puts on a 'can-do' and 'nothing can get in my way' attitude just to get through the end of the day. she is good at what she does, and is very intelligent and sharp-sensed. it's as if the sun will follow her in the pouring rain. this is a not cat you should underestimate.'' she is unpredictable. '' * '''sex ; 'female, mentally and biologically. '' * '''home ; 'FireClan (Tessabird) * ranking ; ''shaman'' * accent ; ''british cockney accent '' * bloodline ; ''mother - marisol // father - unknown // brother - fay // sister - arabella // sister - andromeda '' * mate ; ''n/a.'' * sexual orientation ; ''bisexual'' * song ; ''choking on flowers - fox academy '' * scent ; ''greta smells of weeping willow, marigold and hint of lavender.'' * POSITIVE TRAITS ; ''hard-working, ambitious, caring, understanding, sensitive to others needs, puts her clan before her at all costs, easy to love, easy to talk to, always around.'' * NEGATIVE TRAITS ; ''lack of emotion/emotionless, severely melancholic but covers with an optimistic attitude, two-faced, impulsive, restless, over analytic. '' * 'INTERACTIONS ; ' # fala - "ah, my old friend. an amazing leader and listener. i looked up to her in every way. i miss her and hope we meet again someday. # joker - "a wise one indeed, and was a great leader to fireclan." # rhea - "she reminds me of a flame. a natural born leader. i will serve her and fireclan until my last breath." # damon - "we seem like polar opposites. i go right, he goes left. but all is well. he's a good co-proxy." # sakura - "a true sweet soul, she makes an amazing co-proxy! damon better treat her well." # cobra - "the intensity of his presence is shocking, but he is a wise and noble cat. he was built to serve fireclan." # ira - "a sweet reminder of the youth. she will do well in fireclan as a murderer." # snake - "hope we can talk more. don't know much about the fella." # dakota - "a dear friend of mine and a sister to me.. i miss her." # dante - "a wonderful old fellow indeed as a fellow shaman of mine, i have nothing but respect and dedication toward him." # shira - "a happy gal, and always cheerful. even when i'm not happy, she's there. she always is." # logan - "an interesting one i have to say to the least, but she is very caring and loyal to FireClan. a good friend of mine." # leafwing - "another fellow shaman, and my best friend. she's always smiling. i trust her with my life." # lilac - "i miss her dearly." # cast - "dedicated and loyal fighter. a kind and unique fella. '' # ''kosal - "he's a little shy, but is cooperative when i ask him to show me his injuries. i hope we have the chance to talk more. he seems interesting to say the least." # citrine - "we haven't talked much, but he seems fun to be around." # livihsk - "a traitor. stay away from fireclan and logan." # dawn - "a loyal member of fireclan." # trinity - "i don't know much about her, although whenever kosal is around her, he gets quite tense. it's weird." # spiderheart - "mysterious and alluring. we should talk more." # lucius - "not much.. but an interesting being." # RM - "although you no longer reside in FireClan, you were and always will be roaming in my heart. wherever you are, i'm here, and whenever you come back to me, i'm here. i hope we meet again. # marisol - "mother, i love you, dearly." # andromeda - "little sister, take care of yourself." # arabella - "you are the eldest of andromeda and fay. i expect you to take on the care and work i did with you guys." # fay - "i never got to watch you grow up, little brother." Category:OC pages